Reality X3B6
Reality X3B6 is an alternate reality. Here lives the alternate version of the TMNT Universe. History 3000 Years Ago Yaotl's Conquest The Warrior King known as Yaotl, along with his Brotherhood, led a quest to conquer the Kingdoms of the world and achieve ultimate Power. During his quest, Yaotl came across an ancient and otherworldly object that would act as a doorway to another dimension. Wishing to obtain the knowledge of other worlds, Yaotl abandoned his conquest of toppling kingdoms and began to search for answers on how to open the portal. His quest brought him to Japan, where he met a man by the name of Oroku Nagi. Nagi told Yaotl about a constellation known as The Stars of Kicaan, which would align every 3000 years, allowing the object to open a door to other dimensions. Nagi then warns Yaotl of opening the portal. Yaotl refuses to listen and opens the portal once the stars are aligned, unleashing unknown energy and beings into Earth. Among those beings is the Utrom refuge, Che'rell and his band of Utrom criminals. The energy makes Yaotl immortal, but turns his brotherhood to stone, dooming him to an endless life of suffering. Yaotl returns to Japan a broken man, hoping and learning to live the rest of his life in peace. Ch'rell's Plan Che'rell and his band of refuges become stranded on Earth due to the portal closing and realize they would have to blend in among humanity if they wanted to continue their activities in secrecy. The Utroms hide their ship and construct mechanical humanoid bodies in order to blend in with humans, while Ch'rell continues his research in mutation and secretly plotted revenge against the Utrom Homeworld, planning to mutate humanity into a new army when the time came. Formation of the Guardians Two Thousand years later, Ch'rell has a son that he hoped would continue his mission against the Utroms, a son that he would name Kraang. As the years passed, Kraang grew more sadistic and sinister than his father, due to the hardships he had to endure from living on another planet. Kraang also advanced his father's research in mutation. However, while Kraang wanted conquest for the entire Universe, Ch'rell had only wanted revenge on the Homeworld that had prosecuted him. The two argued, leading to Kraang murdering his father and seizing control of his operations, revealing his father's plan and killing any who disobeyed him. Having a change of heart and fearing the danger that Kraang would pose to everyone, a small group of three Utroms detonated and fled the ship, hoping to have rid the universe of Kraang. Hoping to keep the Universe safe should Kraang return, the last three Utrom formed a secret society known as the Guardians to keep the universe safe. Unbeknownst to them, Kraang had survived their attack on him after exposing himself to a prototype mutagen. Alone and with his endoskeleton body damaged beyond repair, Kraang realized he had no other option, but to rebuild if he wanted any chance to have his revenge. In the 1950's Kraang makes his way to Manhattan and establishes TCRI. The Conflict of Hamato Yoshi & Oroku Saki The Meeting In Tokyo, 1975, a street Orphan named Hamato Yoshi befriended a boy named Oroku Saki. The two became close friends. However, Yoshi one day found a coin dropped by a stranger. The stranger in question was known as The Ancient One. Admiring Yoshi's honesty, The Ancient One takes him in and offers to train him and Saki in the ancient and mysterious ways of Ninjutsu. Yoshi and Saki accept the offer and over the years begin to excel in the art of Ninjutsu. As their skill grew, Saki's envy over Yoshi's accomplishments began to grow as well. The two still maintained a strong bond. The Spark While training one day, the two noticed a girl by the name of Tang Shen watching them. Both Yoshi and Saki fell in love with Shen and began to compete for her affection during the many following years. Shen found herself falling in love with Yoshi and eventually confessed her love for him. Outraged, Saki insulted Yoshi infront of her and demanded they fight for her hand. Losing his temper, Yoshi fought Saki and defeated him. Humiliated, Saki's envy grew into hatred as he then left the Ancient One and swore vengeance on them all. Three days later, Saki set fire to the Ancient One's temple, hoping to kill The Ancient One and Yoshi, though seemingly only succeeding in killing the Ancient One. Fearing for Yoshi's safety, Shen convinced Yoshi to move to Manhattan so that they may escape Saki's wrath. The couple traveled to New York and finally wed by the 2000's. One night though, Shen found a Rat within their apartment and decided to care for it, naming it "Splinter". Vengeance Hoping to gain the upper hand the next time he faced Yoshi, Oroku Saki joined the Foot Clan and quickly rose through the ranks, however, he was not granted the rank of Master due to his vengeful nature. Enraged, Saki killed his new Sensei and took control of the Foot, gaining the name "The Shredder". Saki then tracked down Yoshi and made his way to America. As the months went by, Splinter watched Yoshi train from his cage, mimicking his movements and learning the art of Ninjutsu in the process. However, one night when Yoshi returned home, he found Saki waiting for him. The two fight, leading to Shen taking a fatal blow that was meant for Yoshi and Splinter escaping from his cage. Enraged, Yoshi attacked Saki and almost defeated him. However, Saki refused to lose to Yoshi once again and brings in reinforcements, his top lieutenants: Hun and Tatsu. The three of them overpowered Yoshi and set fire to his home. Splinter clawed at Hun's face in an attempt to save his master but was thrown to the window, where he watched Saki deliver the final blow and kill Yoshi. Lean & Green The Mutagen The Shredder established the Foot Clan in Manhattan and began to seize control of street level operations. Eventually, they started to get involved with TCRI. The CEO Eric Sachs, made a deal with the Shredder, giving him access to TCRI technologies in return for his services and the construction of a new body for Kraang. The Shredder accepts. Some time later at TCRI, a scientist by the name of Kirby O'Neil was on the verge of a breakthrough with a Mutagen with miraculous cellular repair capabilities when a mysterious figure broke into the building, stole the experimental mutagen and set fire to the lab, resulting in Kirby's death and the destruction of his research. As he attempted to escape with the Mutagen, he was shot and injured. Not wanting the mutagen to fall back into the hands of TCRI, the stranger barely hid the mutagen before he was captured by Foot Soldiers and eventually killed. Wandering the sewers of Manhattan alone, Splinter came across four abandoned baby turtles crawling around in the shattered container of the Mutagen. As Splinter tried to gather them away from the Mutagen, he was exposed to it, he immediately beginning to feel its effects. By the next morning, Splinter and the Turtles had doubled in size. Despite their new size, Splinter saw that the turtles were still only infants. So, wanting to keep them safe and rebuild the family he had lost, Splinter decided to raise the turtles himself. Taking inspiration from a discarded art book, he named them: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Into the Spotlight Until 2016, Splinter trained the four turtles almost everything he had learned from observing Master Yoshi. Around this time, the daughter of Kirby O'Neil, April O'Neil began to pursue a life of journalism, starting her own online news outlet. Over the years, April had grown suspicious of TCRI and the events that lead to her father's death. April then attended a speech given by Eric Sachs, hoping to find answers from him. While April did manage to speak with him, she wasn't quite satisfied with the answers he gives her, due to some of the facts not adding up. Determined to find the truth, April visited the TCRI building the following night. While waiting in the lobby, she saw a chance to sneak into the surveillance room. She sneaked into the room, hoping to see if she could find footage of the night her father died. She grows even more suspicious once she learns that some of the footage had been erased. However, a security guard walks in and April flees, but not before the security could capture an image of her face. The image of April's face is sent to the Purple Dragon gang members that are in the area and they are ordered to capture her and bring her to the TCRI building. April quickly makes her way to the subway station, hoping to get back to her home quickly, but is seen entering by a few Purple Dragon members who then storm the subway in search for her. The fleeing civilians are noticed by the Turtles, who had sneaked out to the surface for the first time, despite Splinter's orders and despite Leonardo's protesting, they decide to intervene. April watched as the Purple Dragons violently interrogated the remaining civilians about whether or not they had seen April. However, one of the members spots April and moves toward her. However, before he can get to her, he is distracted by Leonardo shouting from the Subway tunnel. The lights went out as the Turtles leaped off the subway train and fought the Purple Dragons. April tried her best to collect footage of the Turtles, with the Turtles cloaked in shadow. The Turtles efficiently dispose of the Purple Dragons and then vanish. However, April finds one of Raphael's Sai and takes it with her. Splinter is displeased by the Turtle's disobedience, but is relieved that they fulfilled their task unseen. Category:Realities